Waiting
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Postwarehouse fic. Danny needs surgery to repair his hand and Lindsay is there for him.
1. Nightmare

A/N: Another post-SD fic, cause this episode was THE.BEST.EVER. This takes place after Lindsay takes Danny away from the warehouse. Enjoy :)

* * *

Lindsay paced the room anxiously, breaking the single beam of moonlight that filtered through the room window. Her heart raced at the thought of Danny lying on the operating table. His hand was severely broken, and he had made it worse by trying to straighten his fingers. Surgery was unavoidable, and Lindsay couldn't deny the emptiness she felt when the nurses had wheeled him away. It was like a piece of her very spirit was missing.  
Throwing herself onto the couch, Lindsay allowed her memory to stray to the night before. Magic wasn't the word for what happened. They had started off with drinks, laughter, and a game of billiards in Danny's apartment. It was the first time she had been there, but it felt like home. By the end of the night they were sleeping atop the pool table, encased in one another's arms. Lindsay had never felt so secure. As he drifted off into slumber, she stole a glance at him and gently toyed with the dog tags that were splayed about his muscular chest. He looked rugged yet handsome, toned stomach rising and falling with each breath.  
The memories were shattered as a noise brought her back to the present. The waiting room door opened and an older male doctor stood in the doorway, grey eyes meeting those of Lindsay.  
"Is he okay? Will he make it?" Questions poured from the young woman's mouth like a leaky faucet. The doctor silenced her with a gently raised hand and soft smile.  
"He's fine, though he's still under. He'll be like that for a while, but you can see him now."

---

She had never been fond of hospitals. True they held the gift of life behind their walls, but death lurked around every corner, threatening to steal the breath from one's lungs at any given moment. She pushed this thought from her mind as she slowly walked over to Danny's bed, silently thanking the heavens that it was a single room. She could not, would not, tear her gaze away from his battered face and bruised body. Lindsay didn't doubt for a second that he had fought back. Danny was that kind of person; never willing to give up without a fight. Bravery flowed in his veins.  
Quietly pulling a chair next to the bed, she ran her fingers over his palm and down his arm, careful not to trace over any wounds. Voice forgotten, she laid her head next to his thigh and closed her eyes, grasping his uninjured hand lightly.

"Lindsay!"  
He cursed as his legs refused to budge. He was literally frozen in place, helplessly watching as she was beaten senseless by the two gang members. Fury such as he had never known boiled within him, igniting a hidden flame. Spittle spewed in all directions as he snarled and thrashed around, but some unseen force was gripping his arms, holding him back. The captors turned their heads and laughed maliciously, ignoring his pleas. Blood sputtered from Lindsay's mouth and fresh wounds covered her entire body. She stared unblinkingly at Danny.  
"Get away from her, you filthy scum!"  
Before he could retaliate, one of the guys kicked him in the stomach, causing him to immediately double over and wrench. The man landed a punch on the side of Danny's head, and the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was a knife at Lindsay's throat


	2. I swear to you

"Lindsay, no!"  
She was immediately awakened from her light slumber. Danny sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide open, staring straight ahead. She could tell he was still asleep. Sweat poured from his temples, and he was shaking violently. Lindsay rubbed his shoulder, and his gaze shifted to hers. Though she was terrified, she spoke in a gentle and calm tone.  
"Danny, it's okay. Everything is alright. Go back to sleep."  
"Sleep." He blinked once, closed his eyes, and fell back into a peaceful rest. Minutes turned into hours, and Danny was still consumed in slumber. No longer able to stay awake, Lindsay nodded off, still holding his right hand.

"Montana…"  
Lindsay's eyes appeared from over her arm. His voice was raspy but still held that unmistakable Staten Island accent. "Danny."  
He flashed a goofy half-smile. "How's my country girl doin'?"  
She averted her gaze awkwardly. "I should be asking you that."  
"This isn't your fault. It's just part of our job."  
Her brown locks bounced as she shook her head, realizing he did not recall waking up through the night. "I highly doubt getting severely beaten and having your hand stomped on is part of our job, Danny."  
"No, but willing to sacrifice your career – and life – for someone else is."  
The retort made her stare harder. _He's glad this happened to him?  
_He broke the silence, speaking as if reading her very thoughts. "I cannot even begin to imagine what I would do if you were in my place. I can honestly say there would be no point to life."  
Tears sprang to Lindsay's eyes, and before she could stop herself one dribbled down her rosy cheeks. Danny gingerly lifted his hand and wiped it away.  
"I swear this to you, Lindsay Monroe, that I will always be here to protect you. Anytime you stumble, I'll be there to catch you. We have something special here, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you_. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've made me into a better person, and I thank you for that."  
He leaned over and captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. For several moments all guilt and worries were wisped away like a leave caught in an autumn breeze. They released, gasping for air, and embraced warmly.  
"I love you Danny."  
"I love you too."

---

Numerous days passed before Danny was cleared to leave. His hand was in a cast and would remain that way for weeks until all the bones were properly healed. Mac and the rest of the CSI team welcomed him back with open arms, but nearly a month went by before he was allowed to return to work.  
Lindsay had been there through it all, never once complaining about the many hours she spent at the hospital. Not that she _had_ to be there, but Danny sensed that she felt it was her duty. She took up residence at his apartment, constantly checking on him and making sure everything was in order. Though she protested due to his still-mending injuries, she enjoyed curling up in his arms each night. His very presence radiated comfort, and she felt safe when darkness engulfed the city. She could stay like this forever.

And so could he.

* * *

A/N: This is not the idea I was speaking of at the beginning of _Save Me_. This idea will be a multi-chapter one. More details when I start thinking of scenes and all that jazz :) WE'RE CANON!! 


End file.
